Dental cleaning plays a significant role in impacting the overall health of an individual. Many people schedule frequent visits to a dentist for regular checkups and cleaning operations. Various types of cleaning agents such as water, toothpaste, disinfecting fluid, etc. are used for dental cleaning. An oral care composition made up of one or more of these cleaning agents is sometimes prepared at a dental facility prior to use for dental treatment. This preparation can include manual techniques for combining the various elements of the composition.
There are numerous drawbacks associated with traditional methods and systems for generating oral care compositions. First, manual mixing requires consistent metering and control in accordance with the specificity of the dental problem of the patient or the recommended dosage. Further, generating the appropriate composition can be a time sensitive activity as it will delay the patient's treatment and extend the duration of a given office visit. Second, the mixing environment needs to be controller. A sterile environment and hygiene is required to prepare oral care composition or mixture. Moreover, the materials of the pouches or sachets used for storing cleaning agents require careful selection as the cleaning agents may be reactive and may harm the equipment in case of leakage. Third, the devices used for mixing may be large and bulky, making the overall system less portable. Further, the devices used in mixing require maintenance at regular intervals which increases the overall operational cost of the appliance.